


There's Always the Morning After

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Realizations, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: Kai feels warm. Much much warmer than before. As if he was sleeping with a heater.A deep grumble echoes beside Kai, causing him to jolt slightly. He notices a long arm extending from his peripherals as it snakes its way around his waist, pulling him closer.Kai turns his head quickly, eyes widening at what he was seeing in front of him."Beomgyu-hyung?!"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	There's Always the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> sorry for being ia, it was finals week at uni.  
> hope you enjoy! ^^  
> (this is the longest episode of the series so far)

His head hurts.

That’s what Kai realizes the moment he wakes up.

He rolls around on his sheets, savoring how the soft cotton cloth embraces his body.

He also feels warm. Much much warmer than before. As if he was sleeping with a heater.

He mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath before swiftly removing the covers. It was way too hot.

A deep grumble echoes beside Kai, causing him to jolt slightly. He notices a long arm extending from his peripherals as it snakes its way around his waist, pulling him closer.

Kai turns his head quickly, eyes widening at what he was seeing in front of him.

It was none other than Beomgyu, his roommate. Right. Last night happened.

Kai wasn’t sure if he should still just call him that. He closes his eyes again, trying to make sense of the situation. He barely remembers anything from last night, just that he and Beomgyu had openly shared their feelings towards each other and made out a little bit.

Did it go much farther than that?

Opening his eyes again, he lets them travel downward below the covered blanket. He slowly lifts up and scans their lower areas before putting the blanket down in relief.

Good. They didn’t do anything much other than kissing.

Still, Kai was a bit hesitant about all of this. He still had to deal with whatever aftermath is going to come from this. The roommate agreement still exists. It’s not like they can just pretend nothing ever happened.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sudden need to pee. He carefully untangles himself from Beomgyu, making sure that the other boy doesn’t stir before carefully tiptoeing to their bathroom and relieving himself.

He flushes the toilet and walks over to their sink, washing his hands properly. He spares a look in the mirror and is immediately met with a sight unfamiliar to him. A flurry of bruises scatter around his neck ranging from all the different shades of blue and purple. Kai blushes deeply. He shouldn’t have lost control last night. He’ll probably have to wear turtlenecks every single day at work for a week.

This was just beyond embarrassing.

Kai gingerly rubs on one of the sensitive spots of purple on his neck, noting how sensitive they still felt under his touch. He flushes an even deeper shade of red, remembering all the sweet things Beomgyu had muttered on his ear while he was making marks all over his neck.

He braces himself against the sink, his head throbbing once more. After performing all his morning routine, he forces himself to go to the kitchen and cook up some hangover soup for the both of them. Checking the time, it will probably be a while before Beomgyu will wake up.

Kai takes a seat and places his bowl of soup on the kitchen counter, still trying to piece together everything that happened last night.

Last night, they had gone out drinking. Kai remembers Yeonjun telling him to stay close so that Beomgyu will get jealous. He remembers Taehyun giving him a drink, telling him that he should only drink a small amount for tonight. He remembers dismissing him and drinking as much as he could. Who could blame him? Beomgyu was keeping his distance from him and he didn’t know what to do to get him back.

Kai shakes his head, thinking about how stupid he was while he was drunk. He even put his friends and especially Beomgyu in danger when that stranger had come upon him. He continues eating his soup, vowing to himself that he will never ever be drinking again.

“Good morning.” Beomgyu mutters out of nowhere, clutching his head in pain. He saunters over to where Kai was seated, wraps his arms around from his back and presses his lips on his neck.

“Hey you.” Kai feels him smile against his neck. He shudders in his embrace before entangling himself shyly.

He gets out of his seat to give Beomgyu his own bowl of soup. “You should eat some, hyung. How’s your head feeling?”

“Fucking terrible. How ‘bout you?”

Kai giggles, “Not so good, either. That night probably has ruined drinking for me. Like I do not ever want to drink again.”

Beomgyu grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, “That night wasn’t so bad though. At least, it got the two of us together.”

Kai swallows his soup down quickly, removing his hand from Beomgyu’s grasp. “About that, I think we need to talk, hyung.”

* * *

They settle down on the couch after finishing their bowls and placing them in the kitchen sink, Kai feeling a little bit flustered by how strongly Beomgyu was gazing at him. He coughs into his sleeve for a second before starting their ‘talk’.

“So, about last night…Hyung, I think we just made a mistake.” He spits out, hoping Beomgyu didn’t hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Beomgyu smirks, grabbing Kai’s hand and intertwining them together. “Keep going.” He coos. He obviously wasn’t convinced.

Kai swallows nervously, all his senses heightened. _‘Since when had Beomgyu moved closer to him on the couch?’_

“I—I um… It shouldn’t have happened and oh—” He was cut off when Beomgyu started pressing kisses on his neck.

“Don’t mind me, just keep going.”

Kai closes his eyes to focus on what he wanted to say but the feeling of the other boy pressed up against him was way overwhelming. Eventually, he squeaks out a little, “I think we should just s—stay friends.”

Beomgyu pulls back from his neck and faces the other boy, pouting his face. “Why Ning? I think we’d be good together.” He lifts Kai’s wrist and presses a deep kiss into his pulse. “Real good together.”

Kai lets out a whimper, his wall almost breaking down. He refocuses back to his main agenda, which is to not lose this apartment.

“Hyung. I’m serious. I don’t want to date you. At all. We should definitely just stay friends.” He says firmly, surprising himself.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Deadly sure.” He swallows.

Beomgyu pulls back, a calculative look on his face. “Can hyungie at least have one last kiss goodbye?”

Kai bites his lip. He doesn’t know if he can control himself anymore. He finds himself nodding shyly. “Just a peck, alright?” He confirms with Beomgyu.

The other boy looks at him slyly before muttering out a “Sure.”

Beomgyu takes Kai’s cheek in his hand, and tilts their head to slot against each other while their mouths collide.

Kai immediately feels a range of emotions. Kissing this boy shouldn’t feel this good. He tries his best to pull back but Beomgyu places his hand behind his head and he just melts in his touch.

Beomgyu casually swipes over his bottom lip, asking for entry. Kai obliges and the two explore each other’s mouth. Beomgyu pulls back, dragging Kai’s lower lip back slowly before letting go.

He smiles down at a breathless Kai, “Are you still sure you want to be friends?”

You could ask Kai any simple or easy question at that moment and he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to answer it.

Afraid to open his mouth, Kai sneaks away lamely to his room, ignoring how Beomgyu is snickering behind him. He quickly grabs his phone and after some consideration of what to say, messages Beomgyu.

**Hyuka**

Hyung, can you give me the end of the day to answer that question? >3<

**Beomie-hyung**

Don’t worry. I will wait for you till forever.

But yeah, at the end of the day sounds good.

**Hyuka**

You’re so corny, hyung. Yuck.

**Beomie-hyung**

Are my charms working though? >3<

**Hyuka**

…a little bit

And don’t copy my emojis! Only I can use it. >3<

Kai sets his phone down, jumps on his bed and faces the ceiling.

What the hell is he gonna do? It’s very clear that he has no control over himself. He really is attracted to Beomgyu and wants something more than a friendship with him.

But with Beomgyu’s father in the way, it would be almost impossible to pursue one right now. He learned from Beomgyu himself how terrible his father was. Mainly about how cunning he was and how punishing he was to the people who didn’t act according to his ways.

Heck, he even forced his own son out of their own home for not having a job.

Kai didn’t want to find out what he would do to a stranger like him.

He grabs one of his pillows and yells his frustration into it. This wasn’t fair at all.

In the end, if he doesn’t want to be homeless, he needs to start thinking with his brain rather than his heart.

He has to decline him.

Kai wonders how Beomgyu’s father would even find out about them if ever they are together. Surely, their apartment couldn’t be bugged right?

Kai glances at the lamp post beside his bed, checking the inner lining for a camera or microphone. When he finds nothing, he spends the next half hour searching throughout his room, through every possible nook and crevice. In the end, his results come up with nothing and he’s back to square one.

 _‘If he’s not watching us from the inside then can’t we just be together secretly?’_ Kai ponders for a moment before their doorbell sounding breaks his thoughts.

“Kai-ya! Can you get the door for me? I’m making some pancakes and they might burn.” He hears Beomgyu yell out.

Kai hops to their front door and swings it open, being met with their delivery man who surprisingly comes a few times a week. He comes so often that Kai has become acquainted with him and the two has often shared jokes and stories with each other in the past, mostly jokes about Beomgyu, who’s mostly the one ordering the stuff.

“Hey there, Kai! I have another batch of those pot cleaners that Beomgyu ordered. I just need you to sign here.” The delivery man chirps, giving over the signboard to Kai.

Kai giggles and signs at it quickly. “Yeah he keeps on burning his food. I’m starting to think he really shouldn’t cook in the first place. Give that man a spatula and he think he’s a chef.”

The delivery man laughs heartily before it dies in his throat when he further inspects Kai’s neck. “Woah, are you okay? You have a lot of bruises there.”

Kai hikes his hoodie up further quickly, “I—I it’s nothing don’t worry about it.”

The delivery man gives him a weird look, “Did your roommate give you those?”

Kai’s eyes spread wide open before stuttering out a response, “N—No! Definitely not. God that would be terrible. But um it’s from some guy I hooked up with a while ago.” He tries his best to sound convincing but the delivery man was still looking at him skeptically. 

“So, thanks again for the package. I have to go check on his cooking now so we don’t have to buy new pot cleaners again. See ya!” He hurriedly shuts the door.

Kai wasn’t dumb. He heard the sound of a tape recorder click behind the delivery man’s back.

He comes across a realization. _‘So, that’s how we’re being monitored.’_ Kai thinks to himself before dropping off the package on their kitchen counter, scaring Beomgyu.

“Jesus, you scared me!” He clutches his chest and gives Kai a disapproving look.

Kai snickers at him, “Dude your pancakes are burning!”

Beomgyu lets out a screech before looking back at his pan, panicking. When he sees them looking fine, he gives Kai a light slap on his arm.

“I hate you, you little shit.”

Kai sticks his tongue out. “That’s for this morning when you were being all annoying while I was trying to give a serious talk.”

Beomgyu scoffs back at him jokingly.

* * *

Kai spends the rest of the day in his room, on a video call with his friends from other cities. He explains the whole situation to them and asks for their advice. When he asked about any possible bugging in their apartment, one of his friends who is a lawyer responded that that would be illegal and it would be very likely that Beomgyu’s father had other ways of spying on his son.

“What about our delivery man? Do you guys think he’s one of his minions?” Kai pouts.

One of his friends, Choerry, answers. “Definitely. His father might know that his son has a bit of an online shopping problem—” Kai snorts, it was more of an addiction now. “—and so, he hired one of his men to deliver his packages to you guys. Can you think of any possible person who comes by your apartment a lot?”

Kai leans back on his chair. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of people who came by their apartment often. Kai remembers Beomgyu’s father had recently hired a cleaning maid for them when he heard Beomgyu was getting a job interview.

She usually comes by late in the afternoon though, just when Kai got out of work. He doesn’t even see her a lot as he immediately takes a nap in his room and by the time he would wake up, she would be already gone.

Would their landlord be possible involved as well? This was getting crazy. He didn’t realize how little privacy they would have in their own apartment.

With this new information in mind, there was a definite answer on Kai’s mind. He really would have to say no. It would be way too much work to try a relationship with Beomgyu with many people watching. It would just be too much for him.

With that in mind he was about to close his laptop to get ready to confront Beomgyu when suddenly his chatbox springs open revealing a new message.

It was from Soobin, his ex.

The same ex who moved to the other side of the world for work and left him all alone. Kai can’t blame him of course. It was his dream job and he couldn’t hold him back like that. They had tried to do long distance but of course it was difficult because of the different timezones. Eventually, they had broken up one night.

He wanted to say that he was numb now but he couldn’t do it. It still hurt and it will probably hurt for a while. Which is why he was hesitating opening his message up.

His screen blinked at him, as if mocking him.

You know what? Fuck it.

He clicks on the message bar, opening up the chatbox.

**Soobin-hyung**

Kai? Are you there?

**Hyuka**

Yeah I am, hyung. What’s up?

**Soobin-hyung**

I just wanna say that I miss you.

Kai sighs. He sensed that this was coming.

**Hyuka**

Hyung, you probably don’t. Go back to bed or something.

**Soobin-hyung**

But I really do. I miss holding you in my arms

and giving you kisses every single night.

**Hyuka**

You can’t do that to me anymore. We’re broken up and

you’re literally on the other side of the world.

**Soobin-hyung**

Not for long.

**Hyuka**

What do you mean by that?

**Soobin-hyung**

I’m gonna go now, work is calling me.

Text again next time?

Kai closes his laptop finally before resting his head on top of it, pondering Soobin’s words. He was pretty sure that Soobin’s work had a 5-year contract. It wouldn’t be possible for him to return just after 2 and a half years.

Kai rolls his eyes and laughs to himself. _‘It’s probably just Soobin joking around and fooling him again.’_ He crosses his arms. He won’t let himself be fooled by the other boy again.

But what if…there’s just that one ‘what if’ that will probably never leave his mind. What if he’s coming back? That would be a good thing. That would make his decision much easier with Beomgyu. Him and Soobin could get back together and he wouldn’t have to worry about being kicked out from his apartment.

“Kai-ya! Come to my room for a sec, will you?” Beomgyu tells him from behind his door.

Kai saunters on to Beomgyu’s room, preparing to tell him as well about his decision.

“Beomie-hyung, I’ve made up my—” He’s cut off by the view he gets of Beomgyu’s room.

His room’s ceiling was covered with a huge blanket like a tent. He peers inside and sees the space surrounded with fairy lights, numerous pillows, and a small table filled with snacks. Beomgyu sat in one of the pillows, a blanket and a remote in his hand.

“Come join me?” He motions Kai over and pats the pillow beside him.

Kai follows his orders and sits on his pillow, putting a little bit of space between them. “Why’d you build a pillow fort? What’s all of this for, hyung?”

Beomgyu smiles at the boy beside him, “Hyungie wanted to do something nice for you. I’ve been feeling like such a jerk to you lately and especially this morning when I didn’t listen to you properly.” He gives Kai the remote, “And so, we’re going to watch a movie or a show and you get to choose.”

Kai’s eyes sparkle up, “Really, hyung? I can choose the show this time?”

“Of course. Just don’t choose any of those childish shows you keep begging me to watch.”

“Hyung, We Bear Bears is _not_ a kids show! Plus, you can’t tease me for being childish when you literally just built a pillow fort.” Kai hits Beomgyu’s arm. “Also, It’s for teens and above!”

Beomgyu snorts at him, “Yeah right as if that’s any better.” He glances at Kai’s face and notices something off with him. “Hey are you alright? You look like you were just finished crying?”

Kai raises his eyebrows in confusion before wiping his sleeve with his eyes and noticing the clear moisture forming.

Did he really cry a while ago?

He didn’t even know why he was crying. Was it because of the back and forth with Beomgyu? Was it because of what Soobin said? Kai really didn’t know.

“To be honest, I…have no idea.” He says, tears starting to form again.

Without skipping a beat, Beomgyu traps him in an embrace, caressing his hair fondly. “Whatever it is. Hyungie is here for you alright? It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Kai continues to cry on Beomgyu’s chest, grabbing onto his hoodie.

After a while, he had finally calmed down. “I really want to be with you, Hyung. I haven’t felt like this in such a long time.” He says after a long period of comfortable silence.

Beomgyu hums from above him, rubbing circles on Kai’s hip. “Me too, Kai. I want it so badly you have no idea.”

“But, there’s so many things in the way. I don’t know if I can handle all of them.” He confesses.

Beomgyu lifts Kai from his chest and faces him at eye-level. “You don’t have to handle all of them alone. Hyung is here to carry the weight for you.” He caresses Kai cheeks before continuing, “I will carry the weight of the whole worl—the whole universe _even_ , just to be with you.”

Kai laughs in his face, hitting Beomgyu all around his body. “Hyung!~ We were having a moment.”

Beomgyu laughs with him, “No, I’m serious. Whatever this is that’s between us, I’m ready to take it on with you. I will do anything for you Huening Kai, because I love you.”

Kai is silent for a moment, biting his lip in concentration.

With two heads working together, surely, they could avoid being caught, right?

“Would you be okay with keeping our relationship hidden?” He asks, looking up at Beomgyu with hopeful eyes.

“If it means that I get to taste your sweet lips every day I wake up and every night when I go to sleep, then sure.” Beomgyu replies back, grinning at how Kai was cringing in front of him.

“You’re so annoying. You’re lucky I love you, hyung. Now shut up so that I can kiss you.” Kai says making Beomgyu giggle.

Their lips meet in the middle, with Kai wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck. Beomgyu reciprocates by snaking it around his waist.

Beomgyu breaks off their kiss and gives a side comment to Kai, “Besides, there’s something _really_ exciting about dating in secret.” He’s looking at Kai with that glint in his eyes and Kai thinks all the air got knocked out from his lungs.

“Let’s try our best to not get caught then.” Kai replies breathlessly before diving back and capturing Beomgyu’s lips, surprising the other boy beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!  
> i'm really excited with showing you guys what things i have planned for these two.  
> leave a kudos if you liked it and comment down your thoughts.  
> i'd love to read them <3
> 
> see you soon!


End file.
